User blog:Yoshirocks92/Yoshi's Favorite Fictional Characters
Hey guys, it's me again and this time, I'm going to have you guys play a game. Let's see how well you know me by guessing my Top 20 Favorite Characters. The one rule is that there's only one character per franchise unless if that character is from another timeline or if that character is from a sequel to a franchise and that it'll different in it like examples of this are Fire Emblem and Persona. Edit: Decided to make this a top 20 list and another rule to put in, don't use any search engines like Google for the 11-20 entries. Edit: Made this a top 40 list Edit: I felt like a top ten just felt boring now since I have a lot of favorites. 100 Feels like you're flying, doesn't it? 99 You snuck up behind me. That is always a mistake. 98 C'mon, smile! The more you smile, the happier you'll be! 97 Oh no! 96 B-But in the previous game, I managed to pull it off as the main character just fine! 95 Not once but twice…………….you saw my secret…………! I-I won’t forgive you. I will never forgive you. Every one of you, I won’t let every one of you off the hook easilyyyyyyyy!! 94 I don't like this guy's flames either, but, he seems... lonely... 93 BANANA SLAMMA! 92 Locked and loaded! Light 'em up! Awesome! 91 So "you" wanna fight fire with fire huh? 90 There's a word for this here stuff, and it ain't "food"! 89 You're too slow! 88 Combat sequence complete. Analyzing damage... We're out of pudding!? Requesting a dispatch for pudding, ASAP. 87 Keep your promise! Now, where`s your friend?! I've got the marriage registration all ready! I don`t know what he`ll look like... but I`m sure he`ll be great with children. When our first child is born he`ll cradle it tenderly in his arms and look at me with tears on his cheeks and say "They've got your eyes, honey." So beautiful I`ll make sure to record everything! 86 You're still so naive, but I... I've always liked that about you. 85 You weak pathetic fool 84 You are the very essence of evil, the heart of darkness. Your continued existence is a blight upon this world. 83 Pushover?! I'll show you who's a pushover! 82 I'm telling you, my arm is NOT the Azure Grimoire. What is with you people? ...Mission? That's got nothing to do with me! And no, you can't have it 81 Don't cry; that makes me feel "GUILTY". Leave... before I change my mind... 80 Hostile response confirmed. Commencing disposal. *Yaawwnnn* Sleepy... 79 Death is more honor than you deserve. 78 Let's-a-go. 77 As long as there's hope, we can change the future. 76 You're the second person to have withstood my attacks this long. You must've climbed this tower with such resolve and conviction. 75 Nature has an order. A Power to restore balance. I believe "he" is that power. 74 Watch over me... mother! 73 Hiiii! 72 Weaklings, the lot of you. 71 I'M NUMBER ONE! Heh, hehehehe! Look, I'ma dance, I'ma sing, I'ma so happy! HA, hahahahaha!...Heh? Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! 70 It's alright. I love you anyway. I love you more than anyone. No matter what, if i think you're in the wrong, I'll stop you. If you're suffering, I'll be there to comfort you. If you're worried, I'll talk through it with you. But you have to promise that you won't ever leave me. 69 I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice... 68 I'm lighter than air. Shots bounce off. I'm doing impossible things without even thinking about it. 67 I'm the main character, and yet again, I get left in the dark! It's really starting to piss me off! 66 I understand. May the goddesses protect you! 65 Get in my way, and I'll get rid of you! 64 One Shot, One Kill. 63 Let's bust some viruses 62 I don't have a choice. I have people who actually care about me, and I promised I'd never leave them again. So I'm not dying now. 61 The time has come to prove your mettle against me, this fight will decide the fate of all Reploids! 60 I'm sorry Sis, but I have to see things through to the end. 59 Showtime! 58 You were there for me, you saved me, much like how today, you asked me out on a date and showed me how nice this world is. 57 Not good enough! 56 The hell!?! Don't put on airs you filthy pig! Just get trampled by pedestrians on the street like chewed gum!! JACKASS!! 55 Whenever you find yourself locked onto an unpleasant train of thought, leading to places in your past where the screaming is unavoidable, remember this: There's always madness. You can just step outside and close the door on all those dreadful things that happened. You can lock them away... Forever 54 I can fight now--I'll show you!’’ 53 No, I'm not a monster. I'm a soldier, like you. 52 Nerf this! 51 Doh I Missed! 50 And jackpot. 49 All this time, I've lived in hope of telling you how sorry I am, I've fought armies, just to have this chance, but now, there's nothing I can say.. That's good enough. 48 While you'll be busy looking for your precious golden bananas and flea-bitten friends, I'll be preparing my lizard flavored surprise! 47 There is someone that I must meet again. And until that day...not even Death itself can take my life away! 46 You are the ocean's gray waves. Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb. I won't hold back. Let us begin. 45 It doesn't feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And it absolutely will not stop, ever, until you are dead! 44 May the goddess Mila protect us all. 43 Your receipt. You can keep the freaking change. 42 I won't let those distorted lies deceive me anymore... And I won't be led astray by other's voices either... I'm going to trust my own eyes and my own heart to distinguish the truth from the lies. There's no way you're my mom! You're just a fake created by those horrid adults! I'll... I'll never... I'll never forgive them! 41 ...Alas, no. I'm sorry... You reminded me of someone I knew. But he is gone now. Lost during my endless sleep... 40 Impossible is just a word to let people feel good about themselves when they quit. 39 The voice of these odds & ends will ring out, clumsily connecting unvarnished truths I'll sing out with all my might. 38 ... If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate. 37 The future is not written! 36 Stop it. Don't move. Not another word. Don't you dare say one more negative thing about yourself. You think of yourself as cowardly and weak, yet whenever something happens, you put everyone else first. And then, you end up getting hurt. Please stop this. You're hurting my friend and I can't take it. 35 Pierce the blue sky, blaze of purgatory. 34 Being too rigid makes you fragile. You'll end up breaking yourself and those around you. 33 My battles...are for my father. 32 I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it! 31 I am my Master's weapon. I lay waste to all that stands in his path. 30 So if you want to know what I've become, I suppose, if anything, you could call me a demon now. 29 I felt like cutting something, such as a neck... 28 I admit. In terms of raw power you have me bested. My own strength doesn't even begin to compare. However, you still don't have a chance of defeating me. Not a chance in Hell. 27 Shadow has been moved by light it seems… How amusing… 26 Come back when you can put up a fight. 25 I was supposed to be a normal high school girl, but instead I became a complacent prisoner. And what was waiting for me at the end of that despair was a despair even deeper, even worse. There's no use in keeping hope. That's what I was forced to realize once again... 24 I am lightning, the rain transformed... 23 WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU JERK! 22 Yes... Your answer is sufficient, I suppose. I do have one other question for you. Ten years ago, when I was still a child, did you...kill my parents? 21 But even in the depths of despair, only two things mattered to me. The taste of blood-soaked flesh... and revenge upon one man. 20 Today is actually a good day to retreat. Can't we push dying to a week from Friday. 19 Ma'am? Hello, I apologize. My colleague here forgot to say "please". So...would please hand over the camera? 18 Are you telling me that this mangy...drooling...mutt is going to wiv with us foweva? Oh yes, he is! Yes, he is! 17 Blood for blood. Your debt is paid. 16 How dare you ask me who I am?! I'm ten... No, a HUNDRED times more famous than you! I've won countless tournaments AND have a infinite combo... I've been in the game for a decade now! And you ask me who I am?! I weep for what rookies have become... 15 Blood! Darkness! I shall drown the world in both! 14 My brother and I had a give-and-take relationship. I would give, and he would take. 13 I’d rather stay the way I am until the last moment. Even if a monster beats me and I die. I won’t lose to this game or this world, no matter what. 12 I'm not saying "don't" make me happy, just don't come closer to me! 11 It's not about whether or not you're a human or an Exceed. We're all living beings and we have to do what is right. I'll be right beside you. There's nothing to be afraid of. 10 I want his power. I want to make him mine and become one with him. 9 Destroying you now would be too easy. You haven't suffered enough and we want to dismantle you. Piece. By. Piece. After all, we know who you are and everyone you care about. 8 I don't expect you to get it, but I'm gonna fight this giant, one-on-one! If you wanna leave, then just go, but I'm staying right here! 7 I live to kill you... 6 My certainty deepens each time I see you. You are indeed similar to him... 5 As the survivors, we carry the feelings of those who've passed away on our shoulders. 4 If the world chooses to become my enemy... I'll fight like I always have! 3 How much longer should I scream? How many more tears should I shed? Enough already, I can't run anymore. The world I once dreamed of is lost. 2 If you refuse to move… you leave me no choice! 1 I know! We should team up! Come on! Hop on my back! Category:Blog posts